


For Everything a Reason

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth complications, Child Death, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to start a family, but nothing seems to be going right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Everything a Reason

They’re lying on the deck of a private yacht when Steve says it.

  
“I want to have a baby.”

  
Tony nearly chokes on his margarita and some of the drink dribbles down his chin as he sits up.

  
“Excuse me? Did I hear you right?” He pulls his shades down and looks over at his boyfriend incredulously.

  
Steve sits up and wipes some of the drink with the back of his finger before sticking it in his mouth. “Yeah, why not? I love kids and would like to start a family of my own. And besides, you need an heir to the Stark throne, right?”

  
“Um, I don’t know if anyone told you this, but I don’t plan on dying. I will inject a million chemicals into my bloodstream if it means I don’t age.” He takes a sip before continuing. “Besides, what’s wrong with what we’ve got now? We can do anything we want without worrying about a snot-nosed rugrat holding us back.”

  
Steve removes his glasses and fixes Tony an incredibly sad look. He sighs and lies down again, still pouting.

  
“Oh come on. You’re not seriously pulling that, are you? This is a living, breathing, human being we’d have to take care of. It’s not a pet you can just give away without repercussions!” Tony argues exasperatedly. “And I don’t know if I’d be a good father or not,” his voice now quieter. Steve looks up at him.

  
“You’d make a great father, Tony. You know what not to do.” He reaches up and strokes the brunette’s face while smiling. “And we’d have the entire team happy to help. Clint would make a great uncle.”

  
Tony grimaces but leans into Steve’s touch. “I’m not letting Clint near our kid. Their first word would be “fuck” “bitches” or “titties” if we’re lucky.”

  
Steve sits up and kisses Tony. “So you agree then? We can have a baby?”

  
Tony gives up. He can’t argue when Steve gives him that eager puppy dog face. Instead, he sighs and nods, letting Steve kiss him on the mouth and pull him in for deeper access.

  
They part for just long enough for Steve to whisper, “Thank you so much.”  
Tony rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah just get back to the kissing.”

  


♦

  
The first person they break the news to is Bruce, because he’s the most sensible one who would actually care (Natasha was a close second based on sensibility but they knew she wouldn’t give a damn if they announced they were adopting all of Manhattan’s orphans).

  
Bruce’s eyebrows rise for a brief moment, but then he smiles. “I’m happy for you guys. Steve, I know you’d make a great father.” He then looks at Tony and is at a loss for words. “I’m sure you’ll help too.”

  
Tony guffaws. “You know, I didn’t expect such snark from you, Dr. Banner.”

  
Bruce smiles and pats him on the back then gives Steve a hug. Before he can stop himself, however, he asks, “What are you going to do to get pregnant?” He folds his arms and leans against the desk. “Steve, you haven’t had a cycle since before you went into the military, and on top of that, you were frozen for 70 years.” Bruce offers a sympathetic look. “I want the best for you guys, but have you given any thought as to how you’re going to achieve conception?”

  
“I was just going to fuck his brains out for four days straight and hope for the best,” Tony answers brusquely, earning a jab from Steve.

  
“You do know that omegas are only fertile during heat, right?”

  
“Sure, or else he’d be pregnant by now and we’d have tons of kids.” Another jab.

  
“Well, how are you going to induce heat? Steve, you can’t change your molecular identity back to before; no one can even mimic the process that made you this way. That means you need to be forced into heat, and there are no FDA approved medications for that.” Bruce removes his glasses and offers a sympathetic look. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to be a buzzkill.”

  
Steve looks down at Tony sadly, but Tony’s already tapping away at his StarkPad.

  
“Tony, do you even care about what he just said?” Steve snaps.

  
“I do, and that’s why I’ve already started research.” He gives his boyfriend a condescending look before turning to Bruce and asking, “Do you think you could help me? You’re more into biological stuff than I am.”

  
Bruce gives him a wide smile. “I’m only too happy to help.”

  


♦

  
“Take these once a day for seven days straight. By the end of your dosage, you should be in heat. Make sure you don’t leave the house that day, and that Tony’s ready.” Bruce places the pill bottle in Steve’s hand and says, “Good luck, you two. I don’t know how well this will work, but it’s better than the crap out on the streets.” He then adds, “Try to keep track of how you feel during the time and if there are any negative side effects. If this is successful, we might be able to put it on the market.”

  
Steve wraps him in a tight hug and lifts him off the floor. “You have no idea how much this means to me, Bruce. Honestly, I didn’t think you’d be so encouraging.”

  
Bruce smiles sadly. “I wanted a family of my own, but I gave up on that dream after…my accident.”

  
Steve knows he’s referring to becoming the Hulk and rubs his back soothingly. “There’s still hope.”

  
Bruce chuckles and turns away to hide the growing sadness in his eyes. “Just try to get pregnant, okay?”

  
The scientist walks away, leaving Steve with a dull ache in his chest. Bruce was the right person to come to for this; he is completely sympathetic to their situation. Steve vows that if this is successful, he will make Bruce the godfather of their son or daughter.

  


♦

  
Tony is well aware of the pill’s instructions and orders Pepper to clear his schedule for the next Friday through Wednesday, and Steve starts his pill.

  
At first, nothing happens, but they know they have to be patient. On Saturday, Steve gets a migraine and stays in bed all day buried under the covers. Tony lets Bruce know, who jots the information down in his notes related to the pill.

  
On Monday, the migraine is gone, but Steve can’t stop eating everything in the fridge, and Tony keeps ordering food, barely getting a bite in for himself.

  
On Wednesday, Steve has the uncontrollable urge to urinate and is constipated, and spends most of his time in the bathroom, bringing a StarkPad with him to keep himself entertained. Bruce grimaces at the news and circles that trait in his notes because of the danger of dehydration. Tony makes Steve carry a gallon of water everywhere, which really doesn’t help his situation.

  
On Thursday, Steve feels absolutely fine. He feels euphoric, even.

  
On Friday, Tony wakes up at the smell of an omega in the room and feels the bed moving underneath him. He rolls over to see Steve rutting against the bed and groaning. Almost as if instinct takes over, Tony pulls off his boxers then climbs on top of Steve and shoves in without preparation. The thought crosses his mind, but once he’s inside, he feel s how loose his boyfriend is and just how wet.

  
Steve moans into his pillow and thrusts back against Tony, who is almost bucked off. He growls and digs his fingers into Steve’s shoulders and begins a powerful rhythm of deep, hard thrusts, the basest of his nature coming out in full now.

  
They go on for about an hour until Tony begins growling and leans forward to bite Steve’s shoulder as his knot forms. He moans into the blond’s shoulder as his orgasm rips through him with each release of semen.

  
Steve comes again and goes limp, unable to support himself again as he whines at the feel.

  
When the heat has subsided some, Tony kisses his back sweetly and massages Steve’s shoulders.

  
“I love you. You know that right?”

  
Steve murmurs his acknowledgement and closes his eyes to rest. He’s got thirty minutes before the next wave and he doesn’t want to tire too quickly.

  


♦

  
The five days pass without a hitch, and Tony feels absolutely positive Steve is pregnant.

  
“Bruce, I am totally confident this worked, even with the awkward side effects. I pumped him totally full. I didn’t let him sit up or anything so nothing could slip out.”

  
Bruce grimaces at the detailed description and tries to smile. “That’s…great, Tony. I guess it’s time to play the waiting game. I’ll give him an ultrasound in about three months.”

  


♦

  
The three months comes and Steve is ecstatic to see the large clump of cells on the black screen. Tony gives him a soft kiss on the cheek and Bruce squeezes his shoulder.

  
Steve begins showing, and that’s when they break the news to the others about their plans. Fury is mostly angry that they didn’t run this by him first, but he nods his congratulations and moves to grab paperwork for the two to begin filing out.

  
“Come on, Nick. Most couples who’re expecting get gift cards to Babies ‘R’ Us, not,” he pauses to look at the form number, “238-P forms. Have a heart,” Tony pleads.

  
“I’ll have a heart at the baby shower. Right now, you two need to figure out how you’re going to protect this kid when someone attacks. Stark, you’re extremely well known. Loki even knew about your tower and used it. You think some power-crazed criminal won’t threaten your child?”

  
The happiness in the room seems to dissipate as quickly as it came, until Clint speaks up, “We’ll kill the fucker who even thinks about trying anything. They’re literally choosing the wrong people to fuck with. You don’t steal super babies!”

  
Steve smiles. “Thank you, Clint, as colorful as your declaration was.” He looks to Fury and states, “We’ll be ready, no matter what happens.”

  


♦

  
There are no complications during the pregnancy. Steve grows restless, as he’s not allowed to fight or exercise much, and Tony has Pepper and JARVIS keep track of his prenatal vitamins and Lamaze classes. He’s not even allowed to eat his fatty, high protein and high carb diet anymore. He’s eating salads and lean meats, no fish (“Mercury poisoning,” Tony claimed), nothing carbonated, nothing with artificial sweeteners, and no caffeine.

  
Tony has gone from reluctant to taking everything seriously to the point of obsession.

  
When Steve’s water breaks, Tony is out of state at a press conference. Pepper gets the text and hurries on stage to cover his mike and whisper in his ear.

  
“I’ve got to go. Leave all further questions with my PA, Ms. Pepper Potts, and I’ll get to them if I feel like it.” Tony jumps up and pulls off his mike and ear piece as he runs off stage and calls Bruce.

  
“Bruce! Are you with him?”

  
“Yeah, where are you?”

  
“Atlanta. I’m on my way!”

  
“ETA?”

  
“Three hours at most.”

  
“That’s plenty of time. Labor can last up to an entire day.”

  
“Jesus, that’s long. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Take care of him for me, alright?”

  
“I promise.”

  
They hang up and Tony’s heart is racing at a hundred miles a minute. This is actually happening, he thinks as he jumps into the back of his car.

  
Steve lies on the table with his feet in stirrups and he’s trying to stay calm and practice the deep breathing he’s learned. But it’s hard when his boyfriend is gone and he doesn’t know where he is. Bruce is dressed in scrubs, and Natasha is standing next to him preparing the supplies. Everyone else is in the waiting room, and Clint is pacing back and forth.

  
“Where the hell is Tony? He should have known this was today!”

  
Fury gives him a level glare and says, “The baby is a month early. Pregnancies aren’t always on time.”

  
“Oh, and you’d know about pregnancy?”

  
Fury doesn’t say anything, but stares before turning away.

  
Tony bursts in and doesn’t even say anything to Clint and Fury, just bursts into the maternity ward until a doctor shoves him back, yelling, “Sir, you can’t be in here without sterile protection!”

  
“My boyfriend is back there and I will fuck you up seven ways from Sunday if you don’t let me in!”

  
“Stark!” Fury barks. He hands him a dressing gown, hair net, and gloves. “Go get changed and quit starting a goddamn ruckus.”

  
Tony quickly puts on the garments and runs into the maternity ward, sniffing for the scent of his omega giving birth. He follows the hall until it hits him like a rolling wave and he rushes in.

  
“Steve?”

  
The blond opens his eyes, watery and red. “Tony, you made it!”

  
“Of course I would, baby.” Tony holds his hand and leans down to kiss him. “I wouldn’t miss this if the world were ending.”

  
Steve smiles and then flinches. “Contractions. Not as easy to handle as I thought they would be.”

  
“Bruce, can’t we give him some drugs or something?”

  
“I said I didn’t want any,” Steve explains. “I’m a soldier. I can handle it.”

  
“Yeah, but you’re my soldier and birthing my child, so I want you to be in as little pain as possible.”

  
“Tony, I can handle it.”

  
“Um, guys, I hate to interrupt, but Steve is dilating 20 centimeters and I need him to push.”

  
Steve’s face burns red and Tony leans his head against Steve’s, whispering calming words in his ear.

  
“Baby, you’re gonna be fine. The baby will be fine. Just breathe…breathe…you can do it. You’ll make a great father, I know it. And we can make S.H.I.E.L.D. have a daycare so we can check on him or her. Steve, you look so beautiful right now.”

  
Then Steve screams.

  


♦

  
There’s chaos in the room as Steve passes out. There’s blood everywhere and Bruce is yelling orders as Natasha takes the baby, who isn’t screaming, out of the room and to the emergency natal care room. Tony can’t move; it’s as if he’s frozen, watching a nightmare unfold before his eyes and he can’t do anything. He’s finally snapped out of his trance as more doctors come in and push him out of the way to operate on Steve, and Bruce leads him out of the room into the hall.

  
“Tony, there was a complication with the birth.”

  
Tony doesn’t say anything.

  
“We’re doing everything we can for the baby and Steve.”

  
“What is it?”

  
“The baby?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Bruce smiles sympathetically. “It’s a girl.”

  


♦

  
Tony stays in the hospital for 48 hours straight, with Clint and Thor being the only ones who bring him a change of clothes and food. They sit vigil with him for a few hours, but then they are called into work and leave.

  
Bruce sits beside him and says, “Steve is awake if you want to see him.”

  
They walk to the ICU and Tony runs to Steve’s side, plastering kisses all over his face. “I thought I lost you.”

  
Steve smiles weakly. “I’m a super soldier, Tony. It’ll take more than a little blood loss to take me out.”

  
Tony kisses him again. “It’s a girl.”

  
Steve’s face lights up. “Well there goes naming our child after Bruce.”

  
Tony snorts. “Change one letter. Bryce.”

  
The couple look up at Bruce, who blushes. “Oh please, I’m too honored. You don’t have to – ”

  
“We want to,” Tony insists. “You’ve helped us so much.”

  
Bruce smiles. “Thank you. I’m gonna go get you guys some birth certificate forms.”  
“Is she okay?” Steve asks.

  
Bruce hesitates. “She’s out of emergency, so for now, I’ll say yes.” His face becomes somber as he goes on. “She has jaundice and heart murmur. There was also some oxygen loss, but we can’t tell yet if that’ll cause brain damage.”

  
Steve’s grip on Tony’s arm tightens, but Tony doesn’t say anything. “I want to see her.”  
Under the glow of the blue light, baby Bryce gurgles and clenches and releases her little fists. She has Steve’s bright, blue eyes and a tuft of blonde hair. She’s unnaturally thin for a baby, and Steve lets out a choked sob.

  
“She looks just like you,” Tony whispers as he rubs his boyfriend’s shoulder.

  
“That’s the problem,” he says through tears. “All my medical conditions from before – ”

  
Tony shushes him. “You made it through just fine; who’s to say she won’t as well?”

  
But Tony’s optimism is short-lived. One night, Bryce stops breathing, and there’s nothing the doctors can do. “Her lungs were too weak,” Tony hears, but all he can focus on are the heart-wrenching sobs of Steve as he cries over the dead baby cradled in his arms.

  
Tony walks over and holds him, trying not to cry as well. He has to be strong for Steve.  
Bruce watches from the doorway and sighs disappointedly before going to the lockers and retrieving his clothes. There’s nothing more he can do.

  


♦

  
Tony wants to have a funeral, but they keep it small, only inviting the other Avengers, as well as Fury, Coulson, and Hill. Bruce says some words of consolation for the grieving parents, and then lets Tony speak.

  
“You were beautiful, baby girl. I wish I could have – ” He stumbles over his own words. “I wish I could have saved you and watched you grow.” His voice lowers and sounds strained as he fights the tears coming to the surface. “You looked just like your daddy.” Tony steps back and holds onto Steve for support. He catches Bruce’s eye as the coffin descends into the ground and the doctor looks away. He feels so ashamed for letting his friends down and filling them with lost hope.

  
After the funeral, Bruce approaches the couple and personally apologizes. “I really believed I was making a breakthrough here. I didn’t think…I’m so sorry.” He sniffs and removes his glasses to wipe his eyes, and Steve pulls him into a hug. Tony watches them cry silently and wishes he could let his guard down enough to cry as well, but he has so much to do and doesn’t have time to mourn.

  
It isn’t until the next month that Steve finds Tony sitting on the floor behind the bar with a bottle of bourbon that he becomes worried for the mental health of his boyfriend.  
“Tony?”

  
The brunette looks up and says hoarsely, “I’m sorry.”

  
Steve kneels and scoops Tony into his lap and runs his fingers through his hair. “It’s not your fault, Tony.”

  
Tony begins crying and says, “I wasn’t there for you after her death. I shut down and refused to talk about it. I just – I just wanted to be strong for you and her. I’m awful and now I’m sitting here drinking again and I promised I wouldn’t.” He breaks down into harder sobs as Steve rocks him and hushes him gently.

  
“It’s okay. I knew what you were doing, and everyone falls off the wagon once or twice. I think this would be the most appropriate time for it anyways.”  
They continue to sit, with the silence blanketing them with sorrow.

  


♦

  
A year passes, and the couple has come to terms with their grief. They happily move about their days, feeling closer than before, the loss bringing them together in a way they hadn’t anticipated. Everyone is supportive, which they’re grateful for, but Tony still feels a longing to give Steve the baby he wants so badly.

  
When Steve goes into heat again, no one is ready for it.

  
Steve falls on his and Tony’s bed, struggling to get his pants off and reaches for the phone. He dials Bruce’s number and the scientist answers on the second ring. “Doctor Banner.”

  
“Bruce! It’s happening again!”

  
Bruce pauses for a moment before asking, “Heat?”

  
Steve moans into the phone and that tells Bruce everything he needs to hear. “Wait, did you have any of the week long symptoms?”

  
“No, it just came on and oh god, Bruce. I need something, anything.” His voice is heavy and sultry over the phone, and Bruce can’t help but become somewhat aroused. He knows Steve and Tony are bonded, and that Tony would never forgive him if he so much as looked at Steve in this state, but another part of him wants to relieve that pain. The alpha side of him wants to put his seed in Steve, thinking,  _Mine is superior. I could give him a baby and I’d have one of my own._  Bruce feels a growl start in his throat as he listens to Steve continue moaning and the sound of the bed creaking as he writhes on it.

  
“Are you touching yourself?” Bruce asks, voice deeper than usual.

  
“Yes, but I need more. Where is Tony?” His voice is desperate and needy now and Bruce closes his eyes to steady his breathing.

  
“He’s in Geneva. You know that.”

  
“Bruce…” he pleads. “Bruce, help me.”

  
Bruce swallows and tries to say with a steady voice, “I could find something that would lessen the effects of the heat.”

  
Steve cries out and almost yells, “I need you,  _now_.”

  
“What about Tony?”

  
“He’ll understand, as long as you don’t bond with me.”

  
Bruce moans in the back of his throat and hangs up, running out of the lab and taking the elevator to the penthouse ten stories up.

  
When he arrives, the smell of an omega in heat is so strong, he can’t help but begin taking his clothes off as he approaches the stairs up to Tony’s room. When he enters the room, he can barely contain his arousal as he watches Steve finger himself, three fingers in his hole.

  
Bruce climbs up behind him and rubs his back. “I’ll make you feel better, but only until Tony gets back tomorrow.” He pulls the fingers from Steve’s ass and slams in, the feeling of guilt nagging in the back of his head.

  


♦

  
Tony comes home and immediately smells Steve, but also smells an unfamiliar alpha.

 

His protective instincts kick in and he drops everything and he runs up the stairs and kicks open his door.

  
He tries to hold back at the sight of Bruce lying on top of Steve, no doubt knotted, as the two sleep with their heads at the foot of the bed.

  
“Bruce!” He yells.

  
The two men on the bed wake up and Bruce tries to pull away, causing Steve to moan and buck his hips up to keep contact, completely oblivious to the trouble he’s in.

  
Tony storms over to the bed and Bruce is in no position to protect himself. All he can do is try to keep the other guy at bay while he’s still inside of Steve.

  
“Tony just stop and listen for a minute.” He holds his  hands up in defense, and even though every fiber of Tony’s being wants to tear him apart, he doesn’t want Steve to get hurt in the crossfire.

  
“You better start explaining before I try to kill you, Banner.” His voice is cold, and Bruce flinches at being called by his last name in such a tone.

  
“He unexpectedly went into heat. I didn’t think the pills would continue to work, and he called me for help.” Bruce fixes him with a stony look. “I was trying to help. I couldn’t leave him like this when I could do something. You know as well as I do that toys only make it worse.”

  
Tony’s fists unclench and he takes a deep breath. He can smell Bruce’s alpha pheromones producing, preparing for a fight.

  
“I don’t want to fight you, Bruce, but you’ve totally disrespected my property.”

  
Bruce growls, his muscles tensing. “He’s not your property. He begged me.”

  
“I’m bonded to him, he’s mine, and you don’t just fuck another alpha’s omega like this!”

  
Bruce feels the knot loosening and he starts to pull out, even as Steve clutches his arms and tries to rock his hips upward for more contact. Bruce wants nothing more than to plunge deep into the needy hole, but he takes a deep breath and sits up. He crawls off the bed and grabs his clothes, never for a second taking his eyes off Tony. He starts to walk past him, and Tony follows his stare out the door. Alphas never turn their back on each other when a fight is likely.

  
Once Tony hears the elevator open and close, he strips and flips Steve over on his stomach. He shoves his fingers in Steve, who pushes back against them, and pulls them out to inspect the unfamiliar scent of semen. Tony roughly shoves himself in and presses Steve into the mattress by his shoulders and doesn’t hold back, digging his nails into Steve’s skin. Steve cries out in pain and pleasure as Tony tries to fuck the scent of another alpha off his omega.

  
He leans forward and growls into Steve’s ear, “You fucking whore. Think you can just sleep around while I’m gone? Did you like it?” He snaps his hips particularly hard and Steve cries out, “Yes!”

  
Tony wraps his hands around Steve’s throat and asks, “Do you want a baby that bad?”  
Steve whimpers, unable to speak with Tony’s hands still around his neck.

  
“I’ll give you a baby. I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t have a choice but to be pregnant. I’m not gonna stop fucking you until you smell like me and only me.

Would you like that?”

  
Steve nods his head quickly, and Tony lets him go, placing his hands around his mate’s hips and thrusting faster. Steve’s body shakes with an impending orgasm, and tries to hold back until he feels Tony come hard against his cervix and the knot filling him.

Tony gasps for breath, but keeps Steve’s hips up and shoulders down. “No, you’re gonna stay down. I don’t care if you’re Captain fucking America. You will learn your place as my omega.”

  
Steve nods silently as his whole body shakes with exhaustion.

  


♦

  
Bruce and Tony avoid each other, the two alphas snorting and growling whenever they’re in the room together. No one says anything, but Natasha has her suspicions, especially when Steve announces they’re pregnant again.

  
For a fleeting second, Bruce wonders if it’s his, and when he meets Tony’s gaze, he can tell his fellow scientist fears the same thing. They wordlessly agree to meet after work at Tony’s.

  
Steve decides to hide his self in their room while the two alphas talk (or fight) it out. He might be in charge when they’re on a team, but he now knows better when he’s with Tony. Even when they’re around others, Steve becomes demure and slouches some, trying to appear small. Bruce is the only one who notices the regular scent of mating and the bite marks, and grows angry at Tony’s possessiveness. It wasn’t personal; it was just a friend helping another friend.

  
“Tony,” Bruce nods his greeting.

  
“Bruce. Can I offer you a drink?” Tony asks casually, as if they’re not engaging in a pissing contest.

  
Steve peeks from between the bars of the banister and watches.

  
“I’m fine, thanks. I feel like we need to clear the air, especially since Steve is pregnant again.” Bruce says calmly.

  
Tony nods. “I agree. I miss having someone who understands what I’m talking about without having to resort to Wikipedia.”

  
Bruce chuckles. “Then let’s get it out of the way. Steve’s pregnant, and neither of us knows whose baby it is.”

  
“Yes, right. Well, after you left, I pretty much erased all traces of your genes. You only had one day with him; I had three.”

  
“Barren soil, Tony. Who knows if he’s been growing more fertile since the last time?”  
Tony invades Bruce’s space, and the hairs on Bruce’s neck stand. “Are you trying to insinuate your DNA is stronger than mine?”

  
“I’m just saying that I got there first.”

  
Tony snorts. “Yeah, and with the amount of gamma radiation in your system, who’s to say the baby won’t be deformed?” He steps even closer, their feet almost touching.

“Think you could put your own baby out of its misery?”

  
“I know I wish someone would put me out of mine, so yes, I’d be merciful.” Bruce snaps, and Tony is caught off guard. He didn’t realize just how angry and depressed Bruce was, and backs off before a fight can start.

  
“If anything, you should be thanking me. Maybe just the right dosage will make the baby stronger, bring out the serum’s effects in Steve’s system.” Bruce explains. “So let’s just wait and see. One of us has to be right, but both of us win, either way.”

  
“How do you win if I’m right?”

  
Bruce smiles. “It means I can impregnate someone without causing too much damage.”  
Tony nods understandingly. “Well, let’s agree that we won’t let this get in the way of our friendship. I know Steve’s been feeling pretty bad about it, and I’m sure this will ease his conscience some.”

  
The two men shake hands, but before they let go, Bruce pulls him close and growls, “I’ve noticed how you’ve been marking him. Don’t let one heat-related mistake burden him for the rest of his life.”

  
“I’ll do what I want. He’s mine, anyways. You had him for a day; I’ve had him for three years. Know your place.”

  
“As his friend and OB/GYN, I won’t allow you to hurt him anymore than you already have. Everyone can tell what’s going on, but I’m the only one with the balls to say it to your face.”

  
“Wrong, you’re the only one who cares enough.”

  
The two alphas snarl and stare each other down, neither releasing their grip.

  
Steve shifts uncomfortably. He’s happy Tony is trying to make amends and be possessive, but he also feels Bruce is right. It’s been a year, and Tony’s still mounting him every night to mark his territory, even though everyone knows he belongs to Tony. He shifts and whimpers at the smell of alphas becoming territorial, and can’t help that it turns him on a little.

  
Both of the alphas turn their heads up to the stairs at the sudden smell of an aroused omega and then stare at each other.

  
“You’re just going to hurt him some more.”

  
“He’s not yours, Banner.”

  
“And he’s not yours either,  _Stark_.”

  
“We’re bonded!”

  
“I actually give a shit about his feelings and well-being!” Bruce yells.

  
Steve’s breath grows heavy at the sight before him, knowing his body is just preparing for whoever is dominant enough to take him. He secretly hopes it’s Bruce, even though he still loves Tony. Bruce is a kind and gentle lover, while Tony is possessed by instinct.

Tony shoves Bruce back with both hands, but Bruce punches him in the face and makes for the stairs. Tony grabs him by the shirt collar and swings him around to pin him to the ground. Bruce knees him in the liver, delivers a few blows to his face, and then sprints to the stairs and crouches where Steve is.

  
“Are you okay? How have you been? I would have intervened sooner but –”

  
Bruce is yanked to his feet and Tony holds him over the banister while Steve pleads for his life.

  
“Tony, stop! Let him go!” Steve begs, pulling at Tony’s pants leg.

  
Bruce struggles, digging his nails into Tony’s wrists while hooking his leg into one of the banisters support bars and kicking Tony in the stomach. The billionaire lets go and stumbles back, giving Bruce the opportunity to choke slam him. Tony struggles to his feet and when he looks at Bruce, he sees green in his eyes.

  
“Bruce, calm down.”

  
“Calm down?’ He yells, his footsteps growing heavy. “You want me to calm down now?”

  
“You’re hulking out!” Tony screams, and Bruce stops, looks at the mirror on the wall and then down at his hands. He can tell the signs, and struggles to breathe, struggles to calm down.

  
“I have to go,” he says as he runs down the stairs. In the elevator, he closes his eyes and focuses on his heart rate and deep breathing. He had come so close, so very close to losing control, and if he had…

  
_I would have killed him._

__  


♦

  
When Steve gives birth, the baby is brunette, and Steve and Tony look at each other warily. But the baby boy is perfectly healthy and strong, and they sigh, relieved. Bruce didn’t think it was a good idea to come, but Tony insisted, if only for the DNA testing to confirm who the father is.

  
Bruce rubs the small patch of cotton on his arm as he awaits the news. When Tony comes out smiling, everyone jumps up, excited. There are congratulations and Clint passes out cigars, but Bruce stands a considerable distance back and smiles shyly. He’s happy for them, Steve mostly, who wanted the child so much in the first place. Tony catches his eye and moves past everyone towards the doctor.

  
“Hey.”

  
“Hey yourself. Do you want to see the baby and Steve?”

  
Bruce looks confused for a second, but then nods.

  
They walk back to the room, Bruce dressed in scrubs, and Steve smiles brightly at the both of them. Tony whispers to Bruce, “You were right. Good job, man.” He slings an arm around his shoulder and Bruce can’t help but smile.

  
“He’s beautiful. What’re you going to name him?”

  
Steve looks to Tony and Tony looks to Bruce. “Seeing how you’ve been so supportive, we still want to name him Bruce.”

  
Bruce pales and shakes his head. “No, don’t. You’ll look at him and always feel resentment.”

  
“Bruce,” Steve calls as he lets the baby boy squeeze his finger. “You’re the only reason we’re even here.”

  
Bruce looks between Tony and Steve and shakes his head. “You already made me the godfather, and that’s still too much. If you must, make it his middle name. I don’t deserve the first name.”

  
“Hold him,” Steve insists. “Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

  
Bruce looks to Tony for permission, and when Tony nods, Bruce steps forward and takes the small bundle in his arms. He stares down at the child, bright brown eyes and dark hair with a slight pigment to his skin. The baby coos and Bruce can’t help but smile. He doesn’t care if the baby is his or not; he’ll love this child like it’s his own.

  
“Okay, fine,” Bruce says, resigned. He hands the baby back to Steve and smiles.

  
“Tony, the lab report should be done in a few minutes.”

  
Tony shrugs. “Does it matter?”

  
Bruce cocks his head. “Doesn’t it matter to you?”

  
“It does, but I don’t want to complicate things further.”

  
“Tony,” Bruce lays his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “Do it if it’ll calm your mind.”

  
The scientist nods and follows Bruce out of the room.

  
When they read the report, they’re both confused. While a good portion of the genes are Tony’s there’s still a startling amount of Bruce’s there, and they shared a perplexed share.

  
“That’s biologically impossible,” Bruce sputters.

  
“You do realize a lot of things that we thought were biologically impossible are in fact, possible. Steve, you, me. It makes sense, in a way, that all the biological impossibilities would be able to produce a super baby.”

  
Bruce nods and wipes sweat from his brow. “That child is going to be impossibly strong. I just hope he doesn’t have some of the hulk in him. That’s the only way my genes could have been passed on. The radiation –”

  
“The radiation that makes him perfect.” Tony drapes his arm around Bruce’s shoulder.

“And you were right, by the way. I don’t own Steve.”

  
Bruce raises an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah, he was terrified of you, but he was more afraid of how he’d be treated for coming out of the room. That says a lot. Maybe…maybe you could teach me not to be a jackass.”

  
Bruce just smiles. “He just needs his space, is all. Keep that in mind and you’ll be fine.”

  
“Thanks,” Tony leads them out the room and finally feels a sense of calm for the first time since he met Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of the omegaverse because it reminds us that humans ARE animals. Inspired by the song "For Everything a Reason" by Carina Round. The idea initially came to my head while texting my RP buddy. She suggested Steve wanting a baby, and then I remembered the song and took a happy idea and ran it into the ground. Fortunately, she saved it at the last minute.


End file.
